


More Than Petty Words

by orangejay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Basketball, Benched Kiyoshi, Fluff and Angst, Hanamiya is an ass with no redemption arc, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuuga & Kiyoshi friendship, Hyuuga deserved better, I'm so sorry, Kirisaki Daiichi - Freeform, Kiyoshi deserved better, Kiyoshi's Knee Injury, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Generation of Miracles, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Seirin as Family, currently being edited, if that isn't a tag I'm making it one, or pairing if you want to read it like that, writer does not play basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejay/pseuds/orangejay
Summary: The third Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi game has arrived and Hanamiya is still determined to make Kiyoshi's life miserable even if the Iron Heart is confined to the bench. Now those many threats against Hyuuga and his teammates will become actions. To further complicate matters, all the ex-Teiko players are watching in the stands, prepared to raise hell if a certain phantom player is injured. Hyuuga is prepared to make himself the target if it means keeping his team safe, little does he know his team will do the same for him.
Relationships: Aida Riko & Kiyoshi Teppei, Generation of Miracles & Hyuuga Junpei, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Hanamiya Makoto & Hyuuga Junpei, Hanamiya Makoto & Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei & Kiyoshi Teppei, Uncrowned Kings & Generation of Miracles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Don't Heed My Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, folks and thanks for clicking! This was previously posted on FF.net under the username of livyyellow (now orangeejay) and the title Now They're More Than Petty Words, so if it looks familiar, that is why. I am currently moving most of my works over here, and editing them as I move them, so I will be scanning through these chapters as I go and seeing what I can do to improve them (some are many years old) without changing too much of the original story, as I like seeing myself grow as a writer over time. Anyways, hope you like it. I'm here to fill the Hyuuga void within this fandom, as well as the Kiyoshi void, although that has a bit more coverage to it. Regardless, I would love to hear your thoughts and hope you all are well. Expect regular updates as this story is done, just needs to be gone through with a fine tooth comb.

From the time the first few beads of light made their way through half open eyes, Hyuuga Junpei knew that today was going to be awful. He had woken up in an irritable and inapproachable mood, and he wracked his brain as to why. Clumsily grabbing his glasses and putting them on, he kicked at the tangled mess of sheets around his ankles and crawled out of bed, stretching as he did so. Scrunching up his nose at the stuffy smell of his room he pried open the window. He was unable to go five minutes without yawning as he got dressed and padded to the kitchen for food. The morning passed in a sleepy blur and ended with a halfhearted farewell to parents that he felt did not see things the way he did. They supported him playing basketball, called it a nice hobby, but would never grasp how the boy breathed--lived--the sport. How he feared his life without it once he graduated. 

He made it halfway out the door before he realized he didn't have his sneakers with him, and his chest immediately tightened. Basketball shoes. Right. The game that evening. Right. 

With a string of muttered curses, Hyuuga spun on his heel and sprinted back into the house, already feeling the edges of a headache coming on as the previous night’s practice clawed its way into the forefront of his mind. How he discussed with the new first years who their next opponents were, standing in the middle of the gym with narrowed eyed but wobbly legs. Dizzying anger and frustration bubbled up and an ache in his chest drilled through his ribs as he met eyes with Kiyoshi from across the room. The image of him holding an impish Hanamiya by the shirt and Seirin's center blocking a blow meant for him flashed through his mind in a blur. He remembered how he told the new players about Kirisaki Daiichi's rough house style of play, but hadn't gone into detail so as to not scare them. If things went as planned they wouldn't be playing at all. Still, he briefly expressed his concerns for specifically Kuroko and Kagami's safety. It was obvious that Kagami was their ace, but Kuroko was also their secret weapon in his own way, and Hanamiya had picked up on that. One of the few who had in such a flagrant way. They were vital to each other's style of play, they weren't called the team's shadow and light for no reason. Scooping up his shoes, Hyuuga headed out the door, slamming it behind him in his haste.

The captain skidded jogged down the street, making a few too many mad dashes across busy streets than he normally would have been comfortable with. He had only just entered the school's main building when the bell rang, and another two minutes passed before he got to his home room class having dropped off his gear at his locker, prompting him to enter, right in the middle of the morning announcements. Normally this would have made his face turn red with heat, but it was the last thing on his mind. Their game today was more nerve wracking than anything his trigonometry teacher could throw at him.

"Ah, Hyuuga, nice of you to finally join us for class. We were beginning to think that you weren't arriving," Hyuuga gave a slight bow and apologized, slipping his way towards the far side of the room next to the windows and took his seat behind Izuki Shun and Kiyoshi Teppei, both of which were giving him concerned looks.

Izuki leaned back and whispered, "Of all the days for you to sleep in. I couldn't sleep at all. You're like a sloth!"

"A sloth? Oh shut up Izuki I don't need your stupid sense of humor this morning," Hyuuga said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Izuki held up his hands in defense, a small smile on his lips and turned to face the front of the class again.

It was silent for a few moments, Hyuuga was just beginning to nod off once more when he heard a voice behind him, "I tried texting you to wake you up, but you never answered."

Hyuuga turned to face Kiyoshi and then began digging in his bag for his phone, only to see the small screen appear with six new text messages. He raised an eyebrow as he began opening them rapidly under the desk. 

Hey how r u feeling about today? – received 6:03 am

I'll be able to come so let me know if u need anything – received 6:05 am

Hello? – received 6:35 am 

Junpei r u awake? – received 6:58am 

Juuunpeeiii – received 7:10 am 

U r going to be late for class pls get here soon we want to have a meeting at lunch Riko told me this morning. – received 7:29am

Hyuuga sighed and closes his phone with a shake of his head. He could never understand Kiyoshi's facade of ease.

"Well, aren't you going to reply?" Kiyoshi asked with a chuckle. Hyuuga huffed and turned around, already in an inapproachable mindset. Frankly he only acted that way around Kiyoshi since he knew that the Iron Heart would seamlessly brush off Hyuuga’s bad mood.

The rest of his classes passed in a blink but Hyuuga’s thoughts themselves were cyclical and never-ending. His foot kept bouncing beneath his desk, and twice did Kiyoshi stretch a leg out and poke at the back of his calf as a silent reminder for him to stop it. But the mere thought of Hanamiya hurting yet another one of his teammates made his breath catch. He didn't want to take any more trips to the hospital. He was mainly nervous for Kuroko and Kagami, and he knew they could fend for themselves… but he was the Captain. It was his job to worry for everyone and take on the team stress in their stead and do what was necessary to keep the team together—it was not his job to do what was nice. Just like it was Kiyoshi's job to protect everyone and keep the positive energy flowing. But Hyuuga could tell that the normal aura of never ending positivity around Kiyoshi was wavering as the sun steadily sunk behind skyscrapers. It sort of had been the entire year. He couldn't play, he was confined to the sidelines, and still even had a small wrap on his leg from the ACL surgery in America. Hyuuga didn't know who was more torn up about that; himself or Kiyoshi. It was painful for both of them, for Kiyoshi to have to watch everything happen and not be able to help on the court, and for himself to have to play without his best friend by his sided (and damned if he would ever admit that aloud). 

Even by the time lunch came, he was not in the mood to eat anything. Still, he got down what he could more because his body needed the nourishment than anything else. Since the basketball team had won the Winter Cup last year, it was the unspoken rule that they could go on the roof and not get in trouble as long as it was in good condition when they left. Even the teachers didn't mind. Everyone in the school was proud to say that their team took down the Generation of Miracles, and everyone was just as hopeful that they could do the same again. Of course, word had traveled a bit about Kirisaki Daiichi and Kiyoshi's sport ending injury, but truly no one outside of the basketball circuit understood Hanamiya Makoto's methods. Hyuuga didn't really want them too, anyways. It was like a private affair. It was their problem, he didn't want anyone's pity. They could heal without it.

Opening the door Hyuuga blinked to clear his vision from the golden light and saw Riko, prompting his lips to twitch upwards into a tight, façade of a grin. She nodded at him in greeting, her expression mirroring his. Hyuuga snapped to attention along with everyone else to his team--Mitobe, Izuki, Kagami, Kuroko, Furi, and the three new first years: Rin, Ejiri, and Yamoto. Hyuuga's eyes skimmed those three over; they looked eager and excited, well rested and innocent. How Hyuuga envied them. 

Immediately, Riko demanded attention, "Alright everyone, listen up. Today we're playing Kirisaki Daiichi. Now, as you returning players know," her eyes wavered on Kiyoshi for a few moments, "this team relies on rough methods and fouls. Now first years, last night I sugar coated their style to make sure you weren't up all night fretting, as apparently," her eyes narrowed as she glanced Hyuuga over, "some of you were. But now I don't have time for that. Kirisaki Daiichi is the team that damaged Kiyoshi's knee intentionally, and ultimately caused his basketball career to end early. They use their elbows frequently, and be careful if you jump since they may try to get underneath you to trip you. They also utilize rough screens to anyone on the court, but specifically those who are the greatest threat. Now, first years, I'm not putting you in unless I absolutely have to, but be ready in case. No matter what you see don't yell at the refs and don't foul them back, this goes for everyone. We can't risk getting fouls and having anyone sit out."

She paused and glanced around and Hyuuga took this as his moment to add in his own two cents. He sighed and stood up, cracking his neck as he did so. He thought he saw Kiyoshi and Izuki smile knowingly out of the corner of his eye. "Going off what Coach said, they will go after those who are the highest scorers and best assets to the team. I'm not saying don't try to win, I'm not saying don't give it your all, but don't try to be the hero. Don't draw too much attention to yourself. Pass to everyone, involve everyone, and let’s all try our hardest to score. If we don't put the limelight on any one specific person then they won't make one person their target. I couldn't--we can't stand to have any more serious injuries." Hyuuga stuttered and looked at the ground. He still hadn't forgiven himself for not getting the pressure off Kiyoshi during their last match. He was the clutch shooter, but had gotten so caught up in his own emotions that he couldn't make the shots to get Hanamiya's attention away from Kiyoshi and on him. He looked at Furi nervously, the boy had taken over as center for Kiyoshi after his injury, and even though he was a good player, he was no prodigy. The boy needed to hit a growth spurt to match his talent. Furi was determined and proud, but he was one of the smallest centers in the basketball circuit and it showed in his play. He was tiny and scrawny and Hyuuga bit his inner cheek at the thought.

"Also,” Kuroko spoke up, voice feather-light yet unshakeable. “The Generation of Miracles will all be coming. Akashi told me last night."

Hyuuga just about choked on his own saliva. "What?"

Kuroko shrugged. "That's just what Akashi said. He just told me everyone would be coming to watch. I just thought I would tell you all in case you see them. They are," Kuroko paused and glanced at Kagami, "very anxious for the match."

Kagami cleared his throat. "Um--okay--thanks, Kuroko." Hyuuga met Riko's gaze and the pair sighed. This was going to be a trying day, with or without Japan’s top players all being under the same roof. Had that even happened since the finals?

Once lunch was over, they only had one more class remaining before they would all pile on the bus and go to the stadium. Hyuuga was making his way towards the room when Kiyoshi intercepted him. "Oi, Hyuuga, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the seriousness of Kiyoshi's voice. "Sure, but make it quick, I don't want to be late twice in one day-"

Despite the urgency in Hyuuga's voice, Kiyoshi was calm and collected as per usual. But there was a waver in his tone that caught Hyuuga off guard and made him stop in his rampage to the classroom. "I never told you last year, but Hanamiya has threatened you directly before. I'm afraid he might try something today."  
Hyuuga's gut tightened but he kept his face impassive and took a deep breath; in through his nose and hissed out through clenched teeth. "I know. I heard two years ago, at the end of the match," he grumbled, and started to walk away, feigning disinterest, but Kiyoshi put a large hand on his shoulder. Hyuuga winced and Kiyoshi's eyebrows rose steadily up his forehead. Seirin's Captain gave a barely recognizable shake of his head. The Iron Heart knew of Hyuuga's defense methods, just as Hyuuga knew of Kiyoshi's, and an unspoken conversation of concern passed without result.

"It isn't just that,” Kiyoshi said. “I mean he told me I was lucky that you, specifically you, didn't get hurt last year, too. With this happening twice, I'm nervous that this year he might target you. It wouldn’t be just talk. He's made enough comments about it-"

Hyuuga did his best to remain stoic. "He wouldn't go after me, I'm not enough of a threat. He would target Kuroko or Kagami, or anyone stupid enough to make themselves the shield,” because that was exactly what Kiyoshi had become. Everyone saw it. Even the inner history-nerd in Hyuuga could see it, could flawlessly concoct imaginary scenarios and roles in his head like a novel. It was stupid, so stupid, but it made sense. Kiyoshi was the shield. Those in the basketball circuit had taken to calling him that and it was damn obvious as to why. Then they called Hyuuga the sword. He was the clutch-shooter, the offense. Kagami was the light and Kuroko the shadow and Izuki the watchman with his eagle-eye. Still. Hyuuga knew he did not shine the brightest. 

Kiyoshi removed his hand from Hyuuga's shoulder and let it fall limply to his side. "Hyuuga I'm serious, I think he's going to actually try to hurt you this year. He never has made any comment about anyone else, not even Kagami and Kuroko-"

"I'm no prodigy, Kiyoshi-"

It was like he flipped a switch and a spark light in Kiyoshi's gaze. Most wouldn't notice it, but his jaw tightened and his fingers curled into fists. "You're stronger than you look. It would be logical for him to go after you, without your three pointers-" Hyuuga growled and Kiyoshi grew silent, deflated. "I'm just trying to warn you. I would be sick if anything happened to you."

Hyuuga was speechless for a few moments before mustering up a reply, "I'll be fine, idiot." I'm telling you they aren't going to target me so shut up already. He resisted the urge to say his thoughts out loud, and without another word slipped into his class.

He was barely able to listen to the physics lecture, instead his mind was playing Kiyoshi's words like a movie. Had Hanamiya really threatened to hurt him specifically? And not just once but twice? It might not have been that big of a deal, he probably just said something to scare Kiyoshi. Yet there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that thought maybe there was some meaning behind Hanamiya's threats, and it terrified him. But at the same time, there was a tinge of pride, it meant that Hanamiya saw him as a talented enough player to want to take him out of the game. By no means did he want to be a target, no he would never want that, but he had a sense of satisfaction. If Kirisaki Daiichi felt threatened enough by him, it meant that he was putting up a fight and playing well, well enough to even be put into the same category as Kuroko, Kagami, and Kiyoshi; as a member of the Generation of Miracles, an Honorary member, and a Crownless General. He scoffed at himself. Had being placed on the Vorpal Swords team last summer meant anything to his confidence?

________________________________________

Seirin had arrived at the arena before Kirisaki Daiichi and the team quickly changed into their uniforms, put their warm up shirts on top of their jerseys, and made their way out onto the court to begin preparing for the match. Riko had wanted them to show up extra early for more practice time, and due to the hectic buss schedule it had only been partially successful. Kiyoshi cringed when one of the first years asked if they should be wearing mouth guards, given the nature of the team they were playing. Kiyoshi looked on at the others- his teammates- as they were getting ready. He flexed his knee subconsciously only for a small jolt of pain to emanate up his leg, making him frown but show no other signs on discomfort. The doctors had said it would be a long recovery process, considering how badly he had injured it and continued to play for so long, and a light pain would be normal. Still, he felt that he should be on the court. He was glad he could still help out the team by giving them data on their opponents, but that wasn't what he thought he was meant to do. He was meant to be playing side by side, with his teammates and friends. But, ultimately, he wanted to be there for them, to protect them, so he would do anything and everything in his power to do just that. Even if that was by merely playing trainer and manager on the sidelines.

"How are you doing, Teppei?" Riko asked from his side, he shrugged.

"Just fine. Yourself?" She said nothing. Kiyoshi continued to look on, Kagami's dunks were more violent and his sprints more jagged, Kuroko's passes stronger and more powerful yet didn't appear to be any harder to catch. Hyuuga's shots were perfect. Everyone was devoting all of their mental capacity to that game and Kiyoshi was so proud.

Kiyoshi stood up, tested his leg, and waved once at Riko. "I'm going to go walk around for a bit, see you soon." If he stayed sitting for too long his knee would get stiff and ache, and yet if he remained standing for extensive amounts of time, it would start to throb. This kept him in an ever present state of motion and changing positions, which was tedious, but kept him awake at least. Walking up the stairs caused a slight ting of pain but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, the back flips of his stomach were much more noticeable, anyways. He pushed open the doors and walked out of the arena. Kiyoshi wasn't exactly sure where he was going, so long as he was moving and begging for his mind to think of anything other than horrific images of his teammates sprawled out on the court yelling in pain, laying in hospital beds as the cold night crept in, clutching injured limbs. He reached the main hallway which branched off into different entrances to the courts, only to see a group of forest green and navy blue jerseys and warm up jackets. He stiffened but kept his eyes ahead and continued walking, not wanting to cause a scene or any trouble. He hadn't expected Kirisaki Daiichi to arrive for another fifteen minutes at least, and yet as fate would have it, their paths collided all the same. A few of them glanced at him with varying degrees of humor to curiosity, as he walked by and rounded a corner, only to see number four haphazardly tying a loose shoe string. Or perhaps he was only pretending. Kiyoshi would not put it past him. 

"Hey Iron Heart," Hanamiya said lightly. "Good to see you again." The mock sincerity in his voice made Kiyoshi's heart drop and he nodded back at Hanamiya in recognition. The self proclaimed Bad Boy glanced down at Kiyoshi's knee once before meeting the Iron Heart's gaze, his eyes grey and murky. "Are you playing today?"

"No," Kiyoshi said. "I can't play anymore, or do any activity that is strenuous for my legs."

Hanamiya frowned. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, too bad for that accident two years ago, huh?" Kiyoshi had always been the gentleman, and he was trying to uphold that idea, but he was quickly slipping. Faster and faster, and unless something changed, he would lose his control. His hands already clenched into fists at his sides, his teeth threatening to audible grind together.

"Yes. It was unfortunate."

It was silent between the two for a few moments, and it was only then that Kiyoshi realized the rest of Kirisaki Daiichi had continued on down the hall, leaving the two Crownless Generals alone. Hanamiya looked up at Kiyoshi lazily, his bangs falling in front of his curious, almost childlike face. Kiyoshi tried to keep his expression passive. "Hopefully nothing else happens today. I would hate to have another accident."

Kiyoshi took a deep breath which did nothing to calm his nerves and turned to see Hanamiya with a minuscule, wicked grin on his face--positively haphazard. Thoughts ran through Seirin's ex-Center's mind at a mile a minute; why was Hanamiya like this? Was it truly such a basic idea as he enjoyed pain? That it tasted of honey and gave him some sense of pleasure? Kiyoshi knew he didn't have time to ponder this. "I hope not. Everyone has improved. It would be a shame to have any one of them be hurt." Kiyoshi knew he was walking on eggshells. If he gave even the slightest hint to Kirisaki Daiichi's Captain that he was concerned about one person in particular he knew that Hanamiya would order his team to go after them. Why Hanamiya had claimed Kiyoshi as his target time and time again, other than a vague connection through a shared title, was beyond him--but he would not give Hanamiya any more leverage than he already possessed. However, it was not as clear cut as that. If he was completely passive then Kiyoshi wouldn't be taking care of his team. "I won't let any of them be hurt. I'm working as the manager and the trainer. I scouted Kirisaki Daiichi and they seem strong, but I have faith in my team. If any of them need anything during the game I'll be there, so don't think I'm out completely. I'm looking after all of them."

Hanamiya chuckled. "I'm sure you will, Iron Heart. If I remember correctly you went to such valiant efforts to protect your four eyed captain in particular." Kiyoshi's breath caught in his throat and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He knew this was going to happen, that sinking feeling was correct all along and he just had been too afraid to allow the idea to see any light. Instead it festered and he had ignored it, and now he feared it would be too late. He knew Hanamiya didn't throw threats out to players with no reason or purpose.

"And I will again, if I must." Then Kiyoshi turned and fled, walking as fast as he dared considering his knee, down the hall, through the door, and descended the stairs to the bench. He made eye contact with Riko and she noticed something off, a sharpness that sent a shiver down her spine, an urgency that Kiyoshi nearly never had.

"Teppei slow down," she scolded, eyes glancing over his leg, "what's the matter?" Her tone was hard and nonnegotiable and it made Kiyoshi look his team over, unblinking, until he found a mop of black hair.

He held up a hand at Riko and brushed by, walking over to where his teammates were warming up on the court. "Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi made no effort to lower his voice or be subtle, surely all the other Kirisaki Daiichi players, if they heard him from the hall, must be aware of Hanamiya's plan at this point? Soon all of Seirin would, as well, so long as Kiyoshi had air in his lungs. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, having been about to take a shot, but soon bounced the basketball on the court three more times.

Riko put a light hand on Kiyoshi's arm and stopped him before he made it all the way out to the middle of the court. "What is it, Teppei? What's the matter?" Seirin's Coach had her eyebrows furrowed together and lips pursed, being kept in the dark was only serving to infuriate her and tighten her grip on Kiyoshi, because he never lost his cool and was always collected. Not like this. Not this quiet rage, this mounting pressure before a storm.

"I just ran into Hanamiya."

"You went looking for him?"

Kiysohi gave a single shake of his head. "No, of course not. I just went walking around and I ran into him. He told me he's going to try to hurt Hyuuga. He's threatened him numerous times. I tried to warn him but he didn't listen to me. But I'm sure of it, their target is Hyuuga," he enunciated for clarity even though it was hardly necessary, somehow saying it out loud made it more final and more real, like it was something tangible they could either fight against or accept. Riko's eyes grew wide for half a second before she blew on her whistle and all of Seirin came over.

Everyone looked at the Coach and Manager questioningly, and just as Riko was about to say something the doors at the top of the stairs opened and Kirisaki Daiichi came in, set their stuff down on the bench, and began their warm up. "Hyuuga," Riko started, an almost inaudible waver in her voice. "You're not playing."

"What?" He screeched without hesitation, fury burning in his grey eyes. "What the hell do you mean I'm not playing, Riko?"

Kiyoshi put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder but the Captain pushed it off immediately. "Hyuuga, I ran into Hanamiya, and he said that he was going to go after you. For two years now he has always said that you're lucky that you weren't crushed, and just now he mentioned how he noticed that I always went to great lengths to protect you-"

Hyuuga was red in the face as he yelled, "And I never asked for your protection, Iron Heart! I tried to get you not to play and you didn't listen- so what makes you think I'm going to listen when you tell me not to? Of course I'm playing! We're all at risk, not just me! Why only take me out? Why just protect me? Then everyone else could get hurt even worse! Don't you dare take me out of this game." Hyuuga was silent as he finished, and it was as if the entire court was empty. Kiyoshi and Riko did not take their gaze off Hyuuga for many moments, but then Kiyoshi heaved a sigh and looked down, a tenacious smile flickering across his face.

"You're right." Riko gave a cry of outrage but one glance from Kiyoshi stopped her. "It's better if you stay in," he resigned, because he could relate, he would do anything to protect his team, he just didn't realize Hyuuga was the same as him in that regard to such a brutal extent. But the thought of Hyuuga being hurt caused Kiyoshi physical pain. Hyuuga was his rock, the team's leader, their clutch shooter and a motivator, he was a constant that kept them together because he refused to leave the court. Taking Hyuuga out would destroy them all, even if he will be crushed himself. "I figured it was worth a try, though."


	2. You're Completely Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi has begun. How will the two clash now that Kiyoshi has been removed from the playing field--or has he?

The silence that had previously consumed the court at Kiyoshi's accusation that Hanamiya was targeting Hyuuga seemed to dissipate at the clutch shooter’s blatant refusal to leave. Hyuuga was the captain; leaving was never an option. Knowing this, Riko immediately ushered everyone back onto the court to get more practice in before the game. "Two on ones, hurry it up!" The Coach blew the whistle and they were off.

Kagami nodded at Izuki as the two rushed the hoop, with Furi jumping outwards to defend Izuki, who had the ball. Izuki faked left and passed the ball to his right and Furi jumped for it, the ball just skimming his fingers but missing. Kagami caught it and dribbled twice, before launching himself up in the air at the hoop, slamming the ball in over Furi's head, swinging his elbow lightly as he fell down.

"Hey Kagami be careful, we don't need you trying to kill us too!" Furi said.

The ace shrugged and grinned a wicked smile, no enjoyment in his expression and it was instead replaced by a grim determination. "I'm just practicing so I can break one of those bastard's noses-"

"Oi!" Hyuuga protested from across their half of the court. "Don't stoop to their level! We need you. You can't be stuck on the bench because of some stupid revenge bent foul!" He jogged over to Kagami and lowered his voice, "but if you can do it and not get caught I'm all for it." Riko threw a water bottle at the Captain's head and he ducked, glaring at her in offense and throwing the water bottle back in retaliation.

"All of you shut up and focus!" Riko yelled, everyone immediately froze and scampered back into their proper places.

The rest of the warm up was uneventful with hardly any side chatter whatsoever. Until, finally, the whistle for the game to begin sounded, and both teams huddled up. Kirisaki Daiichi spoke in hushed voices to each other for many moments, and Hyuuga turned to the rest of his team, made eye contact with Kiyoshi over Mitobe's shoulder, and took a deep breath, "alright everyone, be careful, stay focused. We can beat them, but ultimately you have to put your safety first. If you're hurt, call for a sub, it's alright. And Furi, be careful in the center. Fukada can always go in for you if you need to." Fukada nodded in confirmation and gave Furi a small smile.

The smaller boy gulped and nodded, "yes Captain!"

Kiyoshi ruffled Furi's hair. "Let's have some fun." Of course, Hyuuga could hear the strain behind the Iron Heart's voice, he knew his friend had been dreading this game since the start of the season and had been agonizing over having to watch his friends play against a violent team.

"Seirin _\- fight!"_ The cheer echoed across the walls, and groups of people cheered from the stands. Hyuuga glanced up at a particularly loud whoop coming from a blond near the front row--Kise. His eyes widened as he saw a spec of blue and pink--Aomine and Momoi--out of the other corner of his eye near the entrance. Murisakibara, the purple haired giant on the opposite side of the court was also looming. Then there was the Generation of Miracles’ shooter, his dark green hair less abrasive but still visible in comparison to the others, Midorima, on their side of the court halfway up the stands. Lastly a small figure, standing just behind Seirin's bench, made a chill run down Hyuuga's spine. Akashi gave a small nod to Kuroko and continued to watch the lineup of the game. All of the Teiko graduates being in the same room was terrifying, and Hyuuga couldn't help but wonder what they would do if Kuroko were to be injured. There was an energy about them, raw and unbreakable, like a zone all their own.

“Hey,” Izuki stopped next to Hyuuga as he jogged to his starting place. “You good?”

No Pun. Bad sign.

Hyuuga sighed and cracked his neck. “Yeah. Let’s kick their asses. Don’t need no second-rate team showing us up in front of the first years.”

Izuki smiled and nodded before brushing by him. Hyuuga took in one more deep breath.

The ref threw the ball into the air, and Kagami jumped up for it, grabbing onto it and tucking in immediately before landing. Izuki dashed in behind Kagami who threw the ball away. Izuki dribbled halfway down the court before being stopped dead in his tracks by a tall Kirisaki Daiichi player with gelled back hair, Kentaro Seto. Izuki dribbled and took a step backwards, only for Kentaro to push the ball out of his hands and begin dribbling down the opposite direction. Izuki spun on his heel and sprinted. Nearby, Hanamiya was running down the center and Furi marked him while Hyuuga ran after the man with the ball. Hyuuga put up his hands but Kentaro continued swerving forward, forcing Hyuuga back by holding his free arm in front of his torso.

Meanwhile, the dead-eyes Kojiro Furuhashi dashed to his side, the wind licking at his arms, as Kentaro paused outside the three point line. Hyuuga jumped to block the ball, but Kuroko got behind the Daiichi player first, batting it out of his hands. The boy's elbow flew backwards, hitting Kuroko in the shoulder who winced but stepped after the ball and passed it down the court to Kagami. Hanamiya turned around, yelling, "Come on defense let's get it out. Don't let them score!" Hyuuga resisted the urge to wince at the fake team enthusiasm the Kirisaki Daiichi Captain was radiating.

Kagami continued towards hoop, jumped and slammed it in, the first basket of the game scored. Seirin turned around, ready to stop any offensive attacks. Once again Hyuuga ran up, only for the ball to be passed between his legs to another Daiichi player--the sandy haired one who Hyuuga was particularly annoyed at due to his apparent obsession with chewing gum, Kazuya Hara. _Shit--shit_ , he thought, spinning on his heel, floor squeaking, in order to catch up. Sweat was already gathering on his brow, and he could not help but wonder if it was from nerves. It couldn’t be from exertion so early. Kazuya dribbled around Kagami, who made a dive to knock the ball out but missed, and Furi tried the same unsuccessfully. Kazuya jumped at the hoop, dunking the ball in.

"Izuki!" Hyuuga screeched as Kazuya fell backwards, and Izuki stumbled, back and away from the falling elbow just before it would have collided with his head. Hyuuga breathed a sigh of relief.

Kazuya glanced back at Izuki and chuckled under his breath. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were behind me."

Hyuuga growled but kept his feet firmly planted where he was so as to not allow himself to do anything he knew he would regret later.

"Come on ref open your eyes!" Aomine yelled, his lash out obvious from his tone. Hyuuga thought he saw Kuroko's lips twitch upwards as Izuki threw the ball in. At least someone could speak their mind without throwing the game. It took Hyuuga a half moment to react because a thought crashed into the forefront of his mind. Were the Generation of Miracles really there to support all of Seirin? Not just Kuroko? They had to be, if Aomine would yell at such actions towards Izuki—the thought both filled Hyuuga with an unmistakable warmth, a softness at knowing others cared about his team, but also a fury. He could take care of his own, dammit. He shook himself back to the present, a new tingle of energy coursing through him.

Kuroko caught the ball and looked down field as Hyuuga sprinted along the sideline, calling for the ball. He saw Kagami rush for the net with Furuhashi standing nearby and his toe caught the linoleum. He remembered very vividly the day Kiyoshi had been injured and the situation seemed all too familiar. A player on the inside ready to get the rebound, a Daiichi player standing in wake, with Hanamiya just at the free throw line, ready to give the signal. Seirin's Captain knew he couldn't risk relying on rebounds.

"Kuroko here!" Hyuuga yelled again, caught the pass, and shot in one fluid motion. The speckled boy watched as the ball curved up into the air and into the hoop. Kiyoshi and Riko both gave a cheer from the sideline and Hyuuga grinned, releasing the tension from his shoulders as he did so. If he could keep making three pointers, then they wouldn't have to worry near as much about injuries under the net.

If the attention was on him, it was off his teammates, and that was most important.

Just as quickly as his shot had gone in, the game was going once again. Kazuya passed Hanamiya the ball, who dribbled around Furi's efforts to mark him. Hyuuga and Izuki ran down the court, only to be marked by Kentaro and Kojiro respectively. The red headed Hiroshi ran behind the fray to block the ref and Hyuuga felt an elbow collide with his gut. He winced but only willed himself to run faster, not only to get away from his attacker but to catch up with the play. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izuki wince and stumble, but the eagle eye caught himself with one hand before he could fully hit the ground. Hyuuga's nails dug into his palm as he saw his friend get back up, rub his hamstring for half a second and continue running, in which time Hanamiya had made a two point shot, despite Kuroko's efforts to slow him down.

A whistle sounded through the air, and Hyuuga was faintly aware of Riko calling for a time out. He jogged off the court along with his other teammates, and grabbed his water bottle, very much aware of Kiyoshi hovering from person to person like a hawk, ice packs in hand. Izuki appeared to be the worst--he had a bruise already forming on his right thigh and was holding his side in an awkward way. Hyuuga narrowed his eyes as he starred down the team on the other side of the court, and listened as Hanamiya gave a quick (mock, he was certain) pep talk before quieting down and talking in much more subtle tones.

Furi was breathing heavily, and Hyuuga knew the boy was exhausted and the first quarter wasn't even over yet. "Furi, if you want Fukada or Mitobe could switch in for you, don't exhaust yourself so early on." The boy gave a meek nod and Fukada pulled off his warm up and stood from the bench, stretching his legs.

Kiyoshi offered Kuroko a cold pack but the boy shook his head, there was an edge of a bruise visible on his shoulder from under his jersey but from where Hyuuga was standing he appeared alright. Kagami also seemed to be uninjured for the time being. Hyuuga's side was bothering him slightly but he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and focused on the game.

"Eh, Hyuuga," mentally the Captain prepared himself for having to turn down medical attention four or five times. Kiyoshi walked over to him and glanced him over, making sure that there weren't any obvious injuries. "Are you alright?"

Hyuuga nodded wordlessly.

"You sure? I thought I saw you get hit in the stomach; let me know if you need anything. Just don't do anything stupid and reckless."

"Like what you did last year?" Hyuuga jested, a ghost of a humorless smile flickering across Kiyoshi's face.

"Exactly," Kiyoshi said, any hints of humor wiped from his expression. Hyuuga looked down at the court and focused on tying his shoe laces tighter.

Riko began rounding everyone up, giving a few last words of advice. "Make sure your passes are strong and precise, be careful and watch for them, they're really good at hitting the ball away. Watch for tough screens. Keep up the intensity. Call for a sub if you need a break."

"Also," Hyuuga cleared his throat, took another small sip of water before continuing. "Keep an eye on Hanamiya, he's number four. If he ever makes some sort of signal such as snapping his fingers, say something. I don't care what, yell at who he's looking at, yell stop, yell whatever the hell you want just do something. That's the biggest threat.” He paused, eyes flicking over the antsy looking first years, and the returning players who had paled, perhaps reminded of what this game felt like only once they were back in the fight. “But we can beat them, we're a better team than them, we have more heart and we're damn good players. Keep it up Seirin!"

Kiyoshi smiled as he watched the rest of his team walk back out onto the court after giving their cheer. "I never pegged you as the motivational speech type, Hyuuga." The smaller boy grunted in response. "But you did well, they needed a little pick me up. Be careful."

The Captain nodded and walked back out onto the court, mere minutes left in the first quarter. It passed in a blur, with both teams focusing heavily on offensive attacks and quick rushes at the hoop. Hyuuga admired how well Fukada was doing at center--not that Furi hadn't been doing well, he had so much determination and effort, but Fukada was giving Kirisaki Daiichi a run for their money, and for that Hyuuga was proud.

But as the minutes ticked by, Seirin's Captain realized he could not stand still, not in any way even that which would have been productive. Kentaro had remained marking him, inching ever so closer and closer, and every once in a while he would throw an elbow or stand on Hyuuga's foot while Hiroshi blocked the ref. Hyuuga hadn't touched the ball since the quarter resumed, and felt as if he was doing nothing more than run up and down the sidelines. Kuroko was trying to pass to him, but every time he was about to do so Hyuuga was shoved backwards by Kentaro, and Kuroko would have to change his pass last minute to go to Kagami, Izuki, or Fukada.

Hanamiya had the ball once more and was dribbling down the court with Kazuya running diagonal to him, clearing a path and acting as a pass. Izuki neared Kazuya, marking him tightly. Kagami suddenly made a mad dash across the court, and Hyuuga realized that Kojiro was open, Fukada was running towards him but not fast enough. Then, in seemingly less than a blink, Kentaro was no longer on Hyuuga, he ran towards Kagami, screening him. Kagami let out a sharp cry and clutched his nose, stumbling backwards, his balance jarred until he fell.

Aomine shouted from his seat, "Hello, ref? Com on where's the call? Asshole!" A short chorus of other complaints echoed throughout the stands, but the game continued on.

Hyuuga saw Kagami start to get up, and snapped his attention back to the game. Kagami was an ace, he could shake it off. Without thinking Hyuuga ran down sideline as Kuroko intercepted Hanamiya's pass to Hiroshi. Kuroko tossed the ball to the clutch shooter and Hyuuga dribbled twice, three times, before approaching the three point line. He skidded to a stop as Hanamiya slid in front of him and jumped to block his shot but with no luck, the ball flew over Hanamiya's outstretched hand— _Earth_ —because he was not going to waste his time before bringing out all offenses—and into the net, just as the first quarter ended. Hyuuga took in a shaky breath noticing his legs were trembling, not only from the lactic acid in his muscles.

"Oh no, he's alright, isn't he?" Hanamiya's voice made Hyuuga's stomach flip and he spun around to see Kagami clutching his nose, a stream of red running down his face, over his lips, and dripping from his chin onto his jersey. Kagami looked more furious than in pain, his eyes wide and deadly as he glared at Kentaro from across the room while walking off the court. Kiyoshi met him halfway with a bundle of paper towels.

Hanamiya looked lazily at Kagami, greasy hair hanging in front of his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt any more of my teammates." Hyuuga’s fists clenched, his voice grew quiet and cold, knowing that wasting energy on yelling would do him as much good now as it had two years ago.

Hanamiya put a hand on his chest. "I'm offended. You accuse us and yet you have no proof."

"If it hadn't been for that guy blocking the ref I would have all the proof I need-"

Hanamiya sneered. "So what? I'm always telling you, whether it's genius or prodigy, once it's broken, it's just garbage. I simply enjoy watching people suffer. I would have thought your broken Iron Heart would have been proof enough of that. It really isn't all that complicated, four eyes."

Hyuuga faintly was aware of Kiyoshi calling his name, and it took as much energy for him to turn around and walk away than he had expended during the entire first quarter of the match. "Damn, conceited, self-obsessed, injure my teammates..."

"Oh and four eyes," Hyuuga skidded to a stop, jaw clenching, but did not turn. "Your shield isn't here to protect you anymore. You're completely vulnerable. Breakable. I just thought you should know." Hyuuga couldn't take another second, and fled to the bench with heavy steps. Sandpaper might as well have coated his bone-dry throat but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to get back into the game. The sooner the better, in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all are doing well, staying healthy & safe. Updates should continue at about this pace. Take care - Jay


End file.
